


Shared

by madmeridian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cliche, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Short & Sweet, this is just the typical 'my so steals my clothes' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: Mello's closet is nearly entirely made up of leather, so he notices quickly when one of his few non-leather clothes goes missing.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Shared

Most of Mello's closet is made up of leather. There are some clothes in there that aren't leather, but they're few and far in between. Some casual clothes, like sweatshirts, and a few t-shirts. Some sweatpants. But not much else. 

So, Mello notices immediately when one of them disappears. It's a sweatshirt, one of his favorites. He searches everywhere for it, but can't find it. He's pissed as hell because he's lost one of his favorite non-leather clothes. 

He cools down after a while. It's just a goddamn sweatshirt, but his mood is still soured by its disappearance. 

Luckily, he finds it an hour later. 

Near is wearing it. He looks like a child, practically swimming in Mello's sweatshirt which is two sizes too big on him.

"Why the fuck did you take my sweatshirt?" 

Near looks up at him, blinking. Mello tries to stop himself from smiling. He's supposed to be upset, but he also loves the way Near looks in the sweatshirt. _His_ sweatshirt.

"I was cold and do not have one. It's common for people in relationships to share clothes, isn't it?" 

"You could've asked." 

"I apologize." Near paused briefly. "Do you want it back?" 

Mello looked down at him, sitting there in his sweatshirt. Part of him wanted to tell Near to give it back, but part of him was also melting at the sight of Near in his sweatshirt. One side clearly won out over the other. 

"You can keep it for now," Mello sighed. Near turned back to his toys, oblivious of the way Mello's mouth twitched up into a satisfied smile.

A week later, Near comes to his room and lays on his bed without saying a word. 

"Can I wear one of your shirts?" Near asks after a minute of nothing. Mello raises an eyebrow, looking over at him. 

"What?" 

"I would like to wear one of your shirts," Near states. "You told me to ask you next time, if I would like to wear your clothes." 

"Right. Yeah, sure, you can." 

Near rolls off the bed silently and digs through Mello's closet for a moment before leaving with a shirt in hand. He comes back a moment later, with the shirt on, and lays down next to Mello.

"You can wear my clothes too if you want." 

"Your clothes won't fit me," Mello said, laughing a bit. "I think I'll pass." 

Near hummed and twirled a piece of hair between his fingers. Mello looked at him, sitting there on his bed in his shirt, laying next to him. 

He had a feeling that this would be happening more often, but he didn't mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i know what you guys are thinking. "Meridian, didn't you say that your next fic would be Expectations-related?" listen listen listen I promise those will be out this week, I just uhhhh wanted to write another ficlet. I like to base the ficlets off headcanons and i felt like near might like to steal any of mello's not leather clothes because they'd be big on him and he already wears baggy clothes. idk I'm sad and i wanted to write something sweet so here you go
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any kudos and comments are appreciated and, as usual, I'll respond to any comments you guys leave!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
